


Coffee dates and parasols

by randmwrites



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, Pining, Pre-Time Skip, sharing food, very minor MercedesxLeonie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randmwrites/pseuds/randmwrites
Summary: With Balthus's help Hapi decides to finally stop pining for Coco and decides to just ask her out.
Relationships: Hapi/Constance von Nuvelle, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Coffee dates and parasols

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted to write cute hapistance tbh.

“Just ask her out! What's the worst that could happen? It’s what I, the Upfront King of Grappling, would do!” Balthus declares, his voice echoing through the Abyss tavern causing him to get a few stares from the other patrons. 

“She rejects me, I accidentally sigh, and that summons a bunch of monsters and Abyss is destroyed.” Hapi stretches, a habit she picked as a way to relieve her stress and tension without sighing. “Besides, even if she felt the same way about me, I think a relationship with me is pretty incompatible with her goals.” 

Balthus scratched his chin, taking a moment to think about what Hapi said. He seems to come up with an answer, judging by the sly grin on his face. “Trust me Hap. I think it would go much better than that, and when have I ever been wrong?” 

“Every single time you make a bet. Not to mention in general most of the time.” The red head replies. 

“You may be right. I am wrong when it comes to betting, and money, and not fighting. The one thing I am never wrong in is love Hapi, so trust my wisdom and it won’t lead you astray.” 

“Ok, so what should I do B. if you are such a wise romantic.” Hapi asks. 

“Why don’t you try taking her to the nice dining hall, since we are able to go there now. Then coffee by the gazebo, since you two have been talking about it so much. Then finally tell her how you feel after all that.” 

Hapi can’t help but be slightly shocked at B’s idea, since it was a lot better than she would have thought. “Ya know what B? That might be the best idea you have ever come up with. Though getting coffee might be a pain. Maybe Ann has some though. Oh, I could even bring a parasol in case it’s sunny out since she hates when the sun causes her to change.” 

B rests his arms on the table, making shake slightly. “Good thinking, but do you even own a parasol?” 

Hapi took a moment to think it over, tapping on the tavern table they were sitting at. She didn’t own a parasol, but she was sure she could find someone to lend her one. Maybe that blue lions' girls Merry would be willing to, especially if it was for Coco. 

She quickly gets up from the table making her chair to clack against the stone floor. “I don’t, but I think I figured out who might be willing to lend a hand. Thanks for the help, I owe you one if this goes well.” 

B lets out a rambunctious laugh before getting up from his chair. “Maybe I’ll take you up on that, I could always use help repaying my debt!” 

“Haha no promises with that one B.” she replies before leaving the tavern and making her way out of Abyss. 

Leaving Abyss on sunny days was always a bit of a pain. The outside world was just so bright compared to the underground your eyes always take a minute or two to adjust. Hapi’s eyes would sting for a bit after she came to the surface, but she carried on walking through the streets of the Monastery. The weather was rather pleasant, a nice warm summer day that wasn’t too hot. With a gentle breeze that blew through the monastery. 

She continued strolling along her path to the merchant's shops, since it would be easier to start with buying coffee rather than hunting for Mercedes. She could hear several church officials muttering when she passed by talking about how it’s unsafe for her to be above ground, and how her simply walking around is a threat to everyone at the monastery. Though according to their propaganda, the knights should be able to handle a couple monsters. 

When Hapi finally made her way to the market, she immediately spotted Ann’s bright red hair and pushed through the crowds towards her. “Hey Ann, you got any coffee? I'll also need the stuff to make it?” 

“Of course, Hapi! but do you have the money for it? It’s rather expensive since it is a luxury item.” Ann replies. 

“Yeah I’ve been doing missions with Chatterbox and the other students so I actually have extra spending money. How much will it be?” 

Ann responds almost instantly excited over the prospect of a new sale. “Three and a half thousand gold for the coffee and one and a half thousand for the brewing equipment. 

If Hapi could sigh right now she would. She has a couple thousand under that and most likely wouldn’t find opportunities to make more money till next month. Since she couldn’t she just stretches her arms again. It was the best option she had to get rid of the stress this was causing her. The coffee would cost her pretty much all she had,and even though her living expenses were low it would be hard to get by with so little. Though for Coco it’s worth it. 

“I don’t have that much, but how about we make a deal. You lower the price by a couple thousand, and I’ll convince Chatterbox to take up more missions to clear out the bandits on trade routes. But if we don’t clear them out I’ll pay you in the rest next month?.” she replies as Ann was already putting her purchase in a bag preparing to finish the transaction. 

“Hmmm that is an interesting deal. If you do clear out a few of those routes that will earn me a profit pretty quickly. If you don’t, I'll have Byleth make sure that you pay up, so I’ll take your deal Hapi. This should be enough coffee for about twenty cups and I included some sugar with it as a way to sweeten the deal. I’ll also throw in a guide on how to properly brew coffee.” Ann says as she hands her the canvas bag. “Make sure to tell the people of Abyss about me as well! I could always use the patronage.” 

Hapi quickly moved the proper amount of gold from her main purse into a smaller bag before handing it to her. “Sure, but you might be a bit too expensive for most people from there. The people from Abyss don’t have much.” She replies waving to the merchant as she sets off and starts to make her way towards the dining hall, she had no idea where Merry was but since it was around lunch it would be a good place to start. 

The dining hall was a bust, much to her dismay there was not one blonde in sight. Her task would have been much easier if she was here. Though it would be a good chance to check the menu for the day to see if they both like being served today. 

Hapi found herself forced to deal with the chefs who seemed to fear the thought of her being around. It took some work but she was able to assure them that she wasn't a danger to the other diners. Once things were settled down, she was able to get a look at the menu and confirm that she was lucky here at least. With that task done, Hapi decided to check the gardens since it was close, and she knew it was a common place for people to meet. 

Her luck seemed to continue as she spotted the blonde having tea and sweets with a small red head that Hapi hasn’t learned the name of yet. She walked up behind Merry and gently taps on her shoulder to get her attention. “Heyyy Merry, could you do me a favor and lend me a parasol? If you got one.” 

“Of course, Hapi I believe I still have one in my room. Whatever would you need one for?” The older woman asks curiously as she gets up from her table. “Annie this will only be a moment if you would like you can wait here.” Her request is as polite as she always is, and she never loses that soft smile 

“Of course, Merci! I hope you don’t mind if I eat these sweets without you though.” Annie replies though Hapi suspects that it’s a nickname. 

“You're more than welcome too, I'll be back soon.”Merry says as she waves farewell to her friend and begins to walk off. 

Hapi began to follow her towards the barracks. They fell into an awkward silence that lasted for nearly a minute, before Hapi decided to break it “Thank you, by the way. I don’t need it but I wanted to ask Coco to go out with me for lunch and coffee today. So I thought this could help her go outside without changing.” 

Merry stops in her tracks at the statement and stared wide eyed at Hapi. “How did I never think of that? It's a wonderful idea, though I can’t help wondering what you mean by asking Constance to go out. Could it be that you are trying to court her?” She asks in her usual high-pitched chipper tone, cocking her head slightly. Hapi could feel her cheeks heat up at her question. She just hoped that the older woman wouldn't notice it. 

While frozen in thought Merry spoke up again “Oh, my! Could I have been spot on with my guess?” she asks though it was clear that she already knew the answer. “Hapi there is nothing to be embarrassed about. It’s perfectly fine to love another woman, and I think you two would make a lovely couple.” 

“You really think so?” She questions since she understands that Merry was extremely important to Coco. 

“Yes, absolutely every time Constance mentions you she always sings your praises about how kind you always are to her despite your sarcasm, or how you're always willing to help her with her magic experiments, or even how you always have her try new foods.” Merry rattles out her reasons all the while Hapi could feel her blush spread further because of her words. 

“Does Coco really talk about me like that?” 

“Of course! Nor to mention some other things that she wouldn’t want me to repeat. Now let’s get going. We shouldn't dawdle any longer.” 

The duo continued along the path, Hapi lost in thought of what could Merry mean by what she said? 

The two arrive at the room after another minute of walking Merry quickly enters her room and quickly returns with a white and beige parasol. “Hapi I wish you luck! Though I'm not sure how much you’ll need it.” she smiles knowingly as she hands Hapi her parasol. 

“Why do I get the feeling that you know a lot more than you're willing to let on? Thanks anyways, I’ll be sure to bring it back later.” as she begins to walk back to Abyss while hearing Merry giggle softly as she leaves. She couldn’t help but feel a bit hopeful because of Merry’s positivity. 

When Hapi got close to Coco’s room she could faintly make out her incantations for casting a spell That was followed by someone complaining about how whatever she was working on wasn't resplendent enough. Though Hapi had no idea what that meant. When she opened the door, she walked in on a very strange scene. Coco was attempting to cast a spell on a very shiny glass of water that was placed in the center of the room. 

“hey Coco, what did that water ever do to you? Say that you wouldn't restore your house?” Hapi asks while leaning on the door frame. 

“Of course not! Do not say such silly things. I was simply attempting to create water that shined like silver. Could you imagine how fountains filled with water that shined with the beauty and resplendence of silver! The beauty of the sun reflecting off of it’s glimmering surface. Or the serene grace of the moon being reflected off it bathing a garden in a soft efervenest glow as you stroll through the garden with your beloved. Surely it would bring glory back to my house!” Coco states in the loud bombastic but very endearing manner she has when she talks about her plans. Hapi can’t help but smile at her antics. No matter how outlandish Coco’s plans were, the passion she always put into them amazed her. 

“That sounds beautiful, but it seems like you're having a bit of trouble. Why not come to the dining hall for lunch with me?” She stretches trying to fight back her own nerves. 

“Oh, of course my dear Hapi! That sounds like an immaculate time... but may I ask how the weather is today?” The mage asks nervously fidgeting slightly with the hem of her sleeve. 

“It’s bright out today, but that’s why I brought this.” Hapi presents the parasol to Coco as she continues to speak. “I thought that since any kind of shade seems to keep you from changing a parasol might be worth a shot, since I know how much you hate how the sun affects you.” Hapi’s heart melts as she sees a smile spread across the blonde’s face. It was rare to see Coco have a soft genuine smile instead of the fake smile she usually wore while in the shade. 

“Oh, Hapi that is a genius proposition and should produce the results you would be aiming for. I’m flabbergasted that I never thought of it myself though. But now is not the time to dwell on my lacking, let us be off.” Coco yells gleefully despite the self-loathing in part of her statement 

“Shouldn’t you clean up the water first in case B tries to drink it.” 

“That will not be a worry, the water should be completely potable Even if it somehow isn’t, I would hope Balthus would have enough intellect to not drink one of my experiments.” Coco says confidently as she makes her way towards the exit, passing by Hapi with her graceful stride 

“Fair enough.” Hapi says following Coco. The two make some casual small talk as they stroll through Abyss. The conversation drifted to Coco’s experiments since she was the only mage in Abyss that the blonde new that could help her figure out why it wasn’t working. Hapi always enjoyed how passionate Coco always got for her spellcraft,How her eyes always lit up as she described the steps she took in her incantations and the next steps she planned to improve the spell, her voice oozing with well-deserved confidence. 

When they arrive at the entrance to Abyss, Hapi unfolds the parasol. When she goes to hand it to Coco, she quickly wraps her arms around the redhead's arm. A light blush surfaced on her face, but if Coco noticed she didn’t mention it. “Oh, Hapi how positively gallant of you! Now let us test your hypothesis!” Coco says with a loud laugh though Hapi could hear a hint of nervousness in her voice. 

“Don’t worry Coco, I'm sure this will work. Trust me,” Hapi says in an attempt to soothe her date’s nerves. 

The couple walked out of Abyss into a harsh afternoon sunlight. After her eyes adjusted, she turned her head to check on her companion. “So Coco, did my so-called genius plan work?” 

Coco looked up to Hapi a light blush spread across her face and a smile far more radiant than the sun. “Dear Hapi, it worked! I can’t believe it! Finally, a solution for my ailment. No longer will I have to languish in the shadows or be besieged by my own self-hatred! I would hug you right now if I were not already wrapped around your arm. “Coco giggles snuggling further against Hapi’s arm. “Thank you Hapi words cannot properly describe how I'm feeling at this point in time! How could I ever possibly repay you for this act of kindness?” 

Hapi couldn’t help but melt slightly at Coco’s praise, soft smile and the gentle blush across her face. “Don’t worry about it, it was nothing Coco, and besides seeing you this happy is worth it.” 

Coco lets out a nervous laugh before speaking, her face turning a darker shade of red then before. “Oh, my Hapi you truly know how to make a woman swoon don’t you? I cannot wait to see your plans for the rest of this excursion.” 

Hapi was shocked at her statement, did Coco know or was she just teasing her? If she knew why was she being so clingy and blushy? “Haha I guess I do, now let’s go.” Her reply comes out much more awkward than she intended, but Coco just nods in agreement. They continue along the path, Coco happily humming and walking with a pep in her step that Hapi was not used to seeing from her. 

When the couple arrived at the Dining hall Coco finally spoke up again. “Hapi why don’t you find us a spot to dine while I get our meals? I know sometimes the staff can be quite rude to you due to the circumstances of your condition.” 

Hapi replied with a soft smile. “That would be great Coco, thank you.” She quickly finds a spot in a corner of the dining hall, a small table away from the rest as to not have to deal with all the harsh glares she is used to getting above ground. So many viewed her existence as a threat to their safety, even though she hasn’t caused a single monster attack on the monastery in all the times she’s been there. 

Coco arrived shortly after carrying three plates, one of fried crayfish that was most likely for her, Peach sorbet that was probably for herself since Hapi remembered it was one of her favorites, and a plate of sweet buns. “I’m back, dear Hapi! I pray that the food I have gotten for you is to your liking. I have also gotten these buns to be shared between us,” Coco called out gleefully. 

“It is,thanks Coco. I didn’t think you would remember what I liked.” 

“Of course, I would. Why would I not remember the dining preferences of the person dearest to me?” she asks, looking slightly confused while taking a seat across from Hapi. 

Hapi face heats up again at Coco’s statement. Did she really feel that way about her or was it just Coco talking like she always does? “I didn’t know I mattered that much to you Coco.” 

“Of course you do Hapi. I know my attitude may make me come off a tiny bit pompous, but you mean more to me then my vocabulary will properly allow me to articulate!” The mages declares. 

“Wow Coco, and you’re the one that says I'm the person that can make girls swoon.” The words had a bigger impact on Hapi than she was expecting, so her reply comes out as sarcastic to try to divert attention away from her sudden blush. 

The blonde lets out a loud laugh heavily tinged with nervousness, As her face turns as red as Hapi’s hair. “Oh my, Hapi figured out my intentions with you already I am quite impressed.” 

Hapi sat there in shock, not knowing how to respond. Did Coco really just confess to her just like that? Or was she just joking?there’s no way she would just say it like that, would she? After a couple seconds of awkward silence Hapi finally musters the courage to respond. “Wait are you serious or is this just some kind of joke.” 

The mage takes a deep breath to ready herself. “To be quite honest with you my dear Hapi... that is absolutely my intention if my feelings are unrequited, I would understand and we can retain the current status of our relationship.” Her voice trembles slightly as she finishes speaking and Hapi could have sworn she saw a tear in the corner of her azure, eyes. 

“Coco... don’t worry, I feel the same way. I planned on asking you out later today, and I’ve wanted to ask you for a while now.” 

“Really?” Coco asks in a way that is way more meek then she is used to hearing from Coco while she was indoors. 

“Yes, really. You can even ask B and Merry, I just didn’t know how to ask you since I wasn’t sure if you liked girls. Not to mention I figured your plans to restore your house would exclude you from spending your life with a woman.” 

Coco lets out a laugh far more muted than her usual high-pitched tone. “Yes, that would be a logical assumption, but worry not Hapi. I will figure out a way to restore house Nuevelle even without a traditional marriage. Now since we have both declared that we, in fact, have romantic feelings for each other, why don’t we make this our first excursion as a couple? I have been curious what is in that satchel you have been carrying. Is it part of the plans you made for today or is it just happenstance you are carrying it?” 

If Hapi could let out a sigh of relief over everything going turning well for her she would but she just stretches slightly instead. “Ya know you can just call it a date, but that does sound nice.” 

Hapi pats the satchel at her side that contains the coffee. “Yeah this is for us. I bought coffee beans for both of us, and Ann even threw in some sugar for us.” 

“How very sweet of you. I sure hope that you did not use too much of your earnings to procure these beans. I know the price for them can be rather exorbitant.” 

“Don’t worry about it, you're worth it. Besides I've been wanting to have more as well. Now let’s eat, your food is already starting to melt.” 

“Well if you insist it is not too much of a trouble for you, I shall not question your decisions. I must admit I Have been yearning for more of this strange but delectable beverage. You are correct we should begin to consume our meals. I'm sure yours has begun to cool as well.” Coco relents, while taking a bite of her sorbet. Her face lights up at the treat while she hums in delight. 

The two of them begin to focus on their meals. The couple fall in to an easy pattern, only making easy small talk in-between bites of their food. They occasionally share bites of their meals with each other. After the two finished up their meals they decided to feed each other the sweet buns instead of eating them normally. The tart flavour of the berry filling balances out the sugary sweetness and starchiness of the bun. 

“Dear Hapi you have some crumbs on your face, let me clean it for you.” She pulls out a small handkerchief from the pocket of her dress while leaning across the table gently wiping the crumbs off of her face. Coco then shifts her hand, dropping the handkerchief on the table and gently holds Hapi’s chin with her fingers. “Dear Hapi may I kiss you? As a way for me to finally show my affection towards you.” 

“Of course Coco, you don’t even have to ask.” she replies leaning forward so she can reach her without ending up sprawled across the table. Coco gently guides her forward slightly more while leaning in then gently placing a kiss on Hapi cheek. Before Hapi has a chance to say anything Coco pulls her in a kiss. Hapi wraps her arms around her neck and leans into the kiss, melting under the feeling of Coco’s soft lips against her and the taste of their dessert on her lips. After who knows how long the finally pull apart from each other. 

“I must admit I have desired this closeness far longer than I would care to admit. My dear Hapi, I was a fool to yearn for you as long as I have without being proactive in my attitude. I did inquire with Mercedes and Lady Edelgard for appropriate ways to court another woman but alas they do not possess any experience” 

“I wouldn’t put it like that, but I have as well. I did try to get help from B and his advice wasn’t that bad.” She replies attempting to keep her emotions in check but the happiness clear in her voice as she untangles herself from Coco. “Now how about we go get this filled up with water and enjoy some coffee outside. It's beautiful out today.” 

Coco lets out her high-pitched laugh drawing the attention of those around them. “We both truly are useless, pining for each other when we are both the individual that the other desires. But you are correct the weather is rather enticing. Let us sally forth to the gardens!” 

The couple got up from the table and handed their plates to the wait staff. Before getting the pot filled with water and the filter from the tools Ann gave her filled with ground beans. As they were dealing with the staff Hapi couldn’t help but notice the glances that they were being given; they were much less harsh then the glares she’s used. It was still clear to her that people were judging Them. Though Hapi wasn’t sure if Coco just didn’t notice or she just wasn’t gonna let them bother her. 

As they exited the dining hall, she handed Coco the pot and asked her to use some magic to start to heat it up for them while she held up the parasol for her. The duo made their way to the benches Coco leaning against her shoulder when they finally took a seat. Hapi glanced over at her and couldn’t help but notice how happy and peaceful Coco looked. She always looked stressed even on her best days; her smile always felt more like a mask than a true smile, and her eyes rarely shined brightly like they did today. Hapi wasn't sure if Constance was her true self in the sun or in the shade, or maybe the real constance was somewhere in between. or if she was maybe somewhere in between. Her goal to restore house Nuevelle always seemed to weigh her down. Hapi could see every day how Coco’s own ambitions and dreams were hurting her. While making her self-deprecation worse despite the air of well-deserved confidence she had. 

Hapi started to hear the water start to boil and pulled out two mugs and a small bag of sugar she leaned forward slightly kissing Coco softly on the forehead rousing her from her moment of serenity. “Coco I think the coffee is ready, please make sure to not spill it on me while you pour it?” she softly asks as she presents the mugs to her. 

“Worry not dear Hapi. Not a single drop shall be spilled on your form!” Coco replies as she starts slowly pouring the coffee, her hands shaking slightly and her face scrunching up infocus. Soon both cups were filled with the piping hot coffee the sugar was divided amongst the two with Coco getting the majority since she enjoyed sweets a lot more. 

Coco took a dainty sip before quickly swallowing and letting out a gasp. “That is simply magnificent! the powerful sweetness of the sugar cuts through the all-consuming bitterness of the coffee in a way that results in a perfect equilibrium!” 

Hapi took a small sip as well and couldn’t help but agree. The sugar really helped take away some of the dirt taste that it had the last time they drank it. “You’re right, it’s a lot better like this. It's a shame sugar costs so much.” 

“You are correct, sugar is prohibitively expensive even in facilities as well accommodated as the monastery like the monastery Truly a shame for the like of us who do not have the financial backing of a noble house. For now, let us not worry about what we do not have, let us take the time to enjoy what we have before us!” Coco as she snuggles herself further into Hapi’s arm. 

Hapi hums in agreement and leans into the blonde. The couple spends the next half an hour in comfortable silence enjoying their coffee, and the presence of each other as well as the gentle breeze. They began to make their way out of the gardens Hapi noticed that Merry and Annie were still here, but they were joined by the orange-haired and white-haired girls from the Golden Deer that she hadn’t properly met yet. She also noticed that the redhead had one of her arms wrapped around Merry’s shoulders and the bright red blush on Merry’s cheeks. 

“Coco, I think I know why your big sis couldn’t help you out. I think she has more experience being courted by women than courting them herself.” Hapi laughs seeing the look on Coco’s face and leans down to kiss Coco While wrapping her in a hug as Coco sputters in shock.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall enjoyed that I do have more plans for these two in future fics. If you have any constructive criticism feel free to comment it please try to be nice though:) and big thanks to rising chaos for beta reading she was such a bit help in every way possible


End file.
